


An Emergency Situation

by Golden Libra (Datawolf39)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Cannon Situation, Omorashi, Poor Grunt, The player is nice, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Golden%20Libra
Summary: That poor RR grunt really needed to go.





	An Emergency Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, and not my best work, but couldn't help myself after doing that battle.

“Why,” he groaned again, pacing in the small area he had available, all the while grabbing at his member through his pants. He hissed, looking angrily between the movement tiles on the floor, and the portal. He just had to be posted in one of the puzzle rooms to wait on that stupid trainer.

It really made him rethink his life choices. If he hadn’t joined Team Rainbow Rocket, he would have been in school, and able to get to a bathroom, and relieve himself. This was all Joshua’s fault really, ‘I can’t do it alone,’ he had cried, begging, and who could have refused a plea like that when it came from their little brother.

“Ah,” he gasped, as a bit of urine soaked into his underpants. He redoubled his efforts, he just had to wait for the trainer, lose the battle, sorry Raticate, and then he could go. The thought of relief, had him losing a bit more of the contents of his bladder. He gazed down, a bit anxiously, and was thankful for the dark fabric of his pants. 

As another few drops soiled his underpants, the realization that he wasn’t going to make it began to set in. He fumbled with his belt, better to water the floor, than soak his pants. Of course, that was when the transporter activated to reveal the trainer he had been waiting on. The kid seemed to approach in slow motion, and then they were right before him.

“I… I need to use the restroom… But these… these arrows,,, they just… Aaaauugh!” 

He had no idea why he had admitted that to the trainer, but it was kind of nice to see the amount of sympathy they had for him after his confession. Thankfully, the battle went as quickly as he hoped, with his poor Raticate pounded by a high level legendary Pokemon. Who the heck was this kid?

After the battle, he, shakily, handed over the money he had on him, thankfully stored in a leather wallet, and watched as the trainer made their way to the next transporter, solving the puzzle easily. Once they had warped off, his hands were instantly on his crotch. 

He was panting now, overwhelmed by the full bladder pulsing, and throbbing within him. Another leak was his undoing. Before he could even think about attempting to unbuckle his belt again, urine was gushing into his pants, and puddling on the floor.

“Ahhhhh, dang it,” he sighed closing his eyes, and giving his flow a small push. Hissing, and splashing filled the room. He was soaked in moments, his pants were adhered to his legs, clinging like a sting shot, and the urine made the dark fabric glisten like a gemstone.

It was the most embarrassing thing, but he couldn’t stop, there was just so much inside of him, and it felt so good to let go after holding on for so long. Finally, the stream tapered off, and came to a stop. It was a struggle to stop himself from collapsing in the lake of pee at, and around, his feet.

“Ummm, I have a water type.”

The grunt jumped in surprise, he hadn’t even heard the trainer come back. A flush heated his face, making up for the lost warmth of the rapidly cooling urine. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that no one has written one like this. It's a cannon desperation situation.


End file.
